Brittana IPod Drabble
by i think i like that spot
Summary: Some Brittana fluff. The last one is a little sad.


**Just a little something that I came up with in Spanish class while I was listening to my I-Pod. And for those who have asked for a sequel to Late Night I am brain storming ideas and such. If anyone has any ideas go ahead and shoot em to me. Song title in bold and story in regular print.**

**Whip My Hair-Willow Smith**

Santana leaned against the doorframe and the watched the blonde dancer who had stolen her heart, dance around in the middle of their bedroom and sing along to some pop song that was blaring out of the speakers of the I-Pod dock on their nightstand.

Every now and then the Brittany did some hairography ,or cool epilepsy as she calls it.

Even though Santana had seen Brittany's body move in just about every way imaginable, the sight of that body in motion still managed to blow her away.

Brittany opened her eyes, looked up and grinned at the latina. She brought her finger up and motioned for Santana to join her.

Santana shook her head, chuckling at the childish antics of her lover and jumped up on the bed, showing the blonde some of her own hairography.

**Upside Down-Jack Johnson**

Brittany watched with a smile on her face as Santana strummed on her beat up acoustic guitar and sing along with their twin two year old girls. Santana sang and played songs for her girls every Sunday morning.

It had started when Brittany was pregnant with the twins and they would bother her with their constant moving and kicking. They had discovered that the latina's voice and some chords on a guitar calmed the growing girls.

Brittany smiled as Maria ,the smallest of the two, tried to copy a twirl that her Mama had shown her dance class the other day. Brittany shared a loving smile with her wife and went to dance the rest of the morning away with the three girls who had stolen her heart.

**Citizen/Solider-3 Doors Down**

Santana held onto Brittany's hand tightly as they stood waiting for Puck's flight to get in. She could feel her girlfriend's eyes on her every few seconds and the smile that came along with it.

Santana had told Puck that it was a stupid idea for him to join the National Guard. And he always just shrugged and told her not to worry that the Guard only got called out to do rescue and relief missions. The problem was that he was wrong.

Puck had been sent to Afghanistan to fight and the latina had never been more furious when she had found out. She had drove like a bat out of hell to his and Kurt's apartment just to beat the crap out of the young man and to give me an earful.

The rest of Glee club was around her waiting for their friend to come home, they all had secretly thought that it was a little strange that Puck and Santana had went from being fuck buddies to gaming buddies. Puck had become her lesbro and she had become the sister he had always wanted.

Which is why she squealed and jumped into the arms of a tall, tan man in uniform. Her solider had finally come home.

**The Anthem-Good Charlotte **

Brittany smiled as the sun hit her face. She and San had decided to skip school for the day since it was Friday and they would have Monday off they decided to start their weekend together early.

She smiled from the passenger side, watching the latina rock out to some rock song on the radio. Watching the latina's head bob back and forth vigorously, reminded her of when they were little and would jump around in Brittany's room rocking out to whatever ever rock song played on the radio.

As people in other cars stared at the latina as if she had grown an extra head, Brittany just smiled and joined in on the head banging.

**Never Too Late-Three Days Grace**

Santana stared down at the razorblade in her hand. But instead of seeing cold, hard metal all she saw was Brittany…..with Artie.

_Her_ Brittany. But she wasn't _her_ Brittany.

Santana hadn't the courage to pull her head out of her ass and commit to the blonde dancer. Seeing how happy Artie made Brittany and what Rachel had said about Santana ending up on a pole had snapped her.

Wiping her tears, she whispered I love you. Just as she was about to press the blade into her skin she heard a small voice behind her.

"Who do you love, Santy?"

Santana turned around and looked down at her little brother, Michael. His child innocence reminding her of Brittany.

Just then something inside her stirred and shifted.

She dropped the razorblade in the sink and bent down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Brittany. I love Brittany, Little Man."

She got up and walked out the door to get _her _dancer.


End file.
